


Rise of the Phoenix

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Hinata is faking feelings, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama is bad, KinKuni - Freeform, KyouHaba - Freeform, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, M/M, New Friends, OiHina - Freeform, Pain, Rape, School Transfer, Tsukishima is good, bad friend, bad teacher, bruises and scars, matsuhana - Freeform, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: ⚠ Warning this Story has mature content and other topics which may be triggering ⚠Hinata transfers to Aoba Josei after an accident. Seijoh is the family Hinata never had... and maybe someone becomes more than that...Pairing: OiHina (Oikawa x Hinata)Side-pairing: MatsuHana, KinKuni, KyouHaba
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 119
Kudos: 337





	1. Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters that appear in the story.

But I do own the plot.

This is a story of fiction, that came from my mind.

I made certain couples and I give hints about one-sided feelings.

I'm aware that many say that:

_"No this couple should be together and not this one"_

or

_"I don't like this couple"_

Well, why are you reading the story then? From the description and the tags you sometimes know what couples will be appearing.

This will probably have slow updates, just so you know.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story.

_~ Kiara ⭐_


	2. Chapter 1

_Black to his right..._

_Black to his left..._

_Black in front of him..._

_Black behind him..._

_Everything is black..._

_He stood up and decided to run in one direction._

_Endless blackness, no light..._

_Suddenly his ears pick up a sound... no... it was a voice..._

_"Hinata-chan~" the voice called out... The boy knew whom it belonged to, his eyes welled up with tears. 'No!! Please no!!' he screamed in his head, too scared to let out a sound and reveal his location._

_"Hinata-chan~" there it was again. Hinata bolted straight ahead, hoping to find an exit._

_'Someone help me!! Please!! Save me!!' he yelled into his head, running as fast as his feet could carry him._

_"Shoyo-chan~" the voice was closer and had a threatening undertone. "Oh my poor Shoyo-chan" the voice cooed as the boy fell down, tears streaming down his face._

_"You..." Hinata put his hands over his ears tightly. "...me" the boy was trembling in fear and he kept saying 'please please please' over and over again. All of a sudden his hands were ripped away from his head and the voice was louder and scarier, shaking him to the very core. **"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!!!"** A tall dark figure was looming over him, making Hinata shrink into a small ball._

_But before the figure leaned down to him, a bright light appeared behind it, taking human form. Hinata looked at the light with hope. He reached out, but his hand was caught and he screamed in pain._

**_\-----_ **

"Shoyo!! Shoyo wake up!! Shoyo!!" the ginger boy yelled as he woke up to his mother shaking his shoulder. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked him, to which he replied with a small smile. "Y-Yes... I'm fine mom... j-just a little nightmare..." She stared at her son for a while before the corners of her lips lifted into a soft smile. "We are here... Look!!" she pointed to a three story house. "You can choose what room you want Shoyo. But don't tell Natsu that I let you go first" she gave him a wink and a playful smile.

Hinata giggled. "Alright, I'll take a look around then" he got out of the car and his smile dropped from his face. He felt bad for faking emotions infront of his mother, but he didn't want to burden her.

"Waahhh this house is bigger than our old one!!" Natsu said happily at the sight of their new home and jumped around. Hikari, their mother, smiled and patted her daughter's head. "It is, isn't it? Since I got promoted, I get more money and my boss made this place available for us" she replied, grateful to what her boss had done for her.

Shoyo was silently walking behind them, glancing around, his mind somewhere else. The older Hinata looked at her son with sad eyes and ruffled his hair softly. "What are you thinking about, Shoyo?" The boy stiffened slightly under her touch, he took a deep breath and relaxed. "...nothing really..." he whispered softly, one could hear how emotionally exhausted he was. His mother's heart clenched painfully, she knew that he hid his feelings from her, but he could never fool her. She pulled the boy in a hug. "Hey, everything is going to be okay, Shoyo" she offered him a smile and rubbed his back. Her son gave her a smile of his.

After lunch, they started unpacking their belongings. The ginger boy stood in the middle of his room, boxes surrounding him. The room, well it's actually the attic, was really spacious, it had a bed and a table already furnished. There was also a walk-in closet. The boy sighed and started unpacking his things.

_~Two hours later~_

He was finally done with the unpacking, sat down in the middle of the room and looked around. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them. The ginger felt so small and vulnerable, he started to cry softly.

Natsu was outside his room and wanted to run in, but stopped when she heard small sobs. The thought of her always happy and strong brother crying made her cry. She ran downstairs to her mother and pulled on her sleeve. "M-Mommy" she said while sniffling.

Hikari turned around and kneeled down infront of her daughter, cupping her face. "Natsu, what happened? Why are you crying, sweetie?" The little girl look at her mother and rubbed her eyes. "O-Onii-chan... O-Onii-chan is c-crying... m-makes me s-sad" The older woman's eyes widen and she sat the girl down on the couch, turning on the TV. "Stay here, sweetie. I'll go and see if your big brother needs something" Natsu nodded her head.

Hikari quickly ran up the stairs to Shoyo's room and opened the door, seeing him crying on the floor. She walked over to him and engulfed him in a motherly hug. "Shhh, it's okay... everything's okay... no one will hurt you here... everything will be alright..." after a few minutes the sobs stopped and were replaced by soft puffs of air.

Hikari stared at her boy, who now was asleep and picked him up. She laid him down on the bed, stroking his head lovingly. "everything will be alright" she gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the room. As she stood outside, she leaned against the door, her own tears rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away and went back to Natsu.

_~The next day~_

Hinata stood infront of his mirror and looked at himself. The uniform looked baggy on him, even though it was the smallest size and the jacket was too big for him. Hikari came into the room and clapped her hands. "Look at you!! The uniform looks great on you Shoyo!!"

The boy turned to his mother and lifted his arms up, showing how his hands weren't visible. His mother chuckled and grabbed Shoyo a black hoodie. "That is the smallest size for the jacket, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. The rules didn't say that it was necessary." The boy gave her a small smile and put the black sweater jacket on.

The two of them made their way down to the kitchen, where they met the sight of Natsu's chocolate smeared mouth. Both shook their heads, laughing and sat down eating their food.

_~at school~_

Hinata walked around the hallways to find his class. When he finally found it, the teacher was about to walk in. The older female looked at the ginger and smiled softly. She was in her late twenties, brown long hair falling over her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her eyes were darkbrown almost black, but they held warmth in them. "Are you the transfer student?" Shoyo nodded shyly and handed her the letter he got from the secretary. She looked over it and hummed.

"Alright Hinata, I'm Noriko Akari, your english and homeroom teacher. I'll go inside and when I say 'come in' you enter, okay?" Hinata nodded his head and waited outside.

The woman smiled and entered the classroom leaving the door slightly open. She was greeted by her students and sat her papers down on the table.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a great weekend. Now, before I start the lesson, I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student." The class broke out in whispers. 'A new student?' 'In the middle of the year?' 'Poor student to arrive a week before midterms'

The teacher cleared her throat, signalizing her students to be quiet. "Please come in and introduce yourself" she smiled at Hinata who looked nervous as hell. 'I should have gone to the restroom first' he gulped and headed into the classroom, his head held down.

The students were looking at the small figure that entered and wondered who he was. There was one gasp heard in the back and a hushed whisper.


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"I would like to introduce you to a new transfer student."_

_The students were looking at the small figure that entered and wondered who he was._

_There was one gasp heard in the back and a hushed whisper._

_\--------------------------------_

"Oi oi isn't that Karasuno's no. 10???" The boy who had whisper-yelled that, shook another boy's arm. Said boy looked up and his eyes widen slightly. "huh? what's he doing here?"

Hinata finally looked up after taking a deep breath. His cheeks were slightly pink as everyone was paying attention to him. "Eh... Uhm... M-My name is... H-H-H-H-Hinata S-Shoyo and- ajfjickw ow" the poor boy bit his tongue. The class blinked at first and then snickered at the adorable boy. Miss Akari couldn't help it and let out a soft chuckle. Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and started again.

"Ahem... So my name is Hinata Shoyo. I hope to make some good friends here!! Please take care of me!!" he bowed to the class before standing up straight and giving them a smile so adorable and bright, that it could rival the sun. Everyone stared at him in awe, their faces blushing. They clapped their hands, smiling. "Alright Hinata, luckily there is a seat free for you. Kunimi-kun, would you raise your hand?"

Said boy did that and Hinata walked over to the seat next to him. When he looked at him, he immediately recognized him and the one behind the empty seat was that uhm... what was his name again...

Kin-something...

Kinky? ...what does that even mean?...

Kimchi? No, that's something to eat...

his face was blank on the outside but on the inside he was was scared, he wanted to run. He thought that he could avoid the volleyball team completely but he couldn't... so he decided to ignore the two of them for now and quickly sat down, taking his books out.

"Since Hinata came right before Midterms, could one of you guys lend him your notes or help him with whatever he doesn't understand?" she asked the class and immediately got responses from almost all of them. Miss Akari started her lesson and Hinata was taking down notes. 'She has such a nice voice and it's so easy to understand' he thought and harshly bit his tongue when he thought about something that he wanted to forget.

**_~after class~_ **

The students gather around Hinata and ask him a few questions which Hinata answered truthfully. A few girls gave him some snacks and ruffled his hair, cooing at him. He stiffened slightly, but calmed down and smiled at them. "You. Are. So. Cute!!!" the girls said in unison, making Hinata blush lightly at the comment.

The boys finally got the girls to calm down and take their hands of him. "Come on, let the guy breath" they shook their heads at the pouting females and everyone introduced themselves. They quickly became friends and soon the next lesson started.

Kunimi watched the ginger next to him as he talked with others. He saw the way he stiffened under the touch of those girls, but didn't think much of it, since he thought that the boy was just not used around girls. When he saw him smile, he somehow felt calm and comfortable. He didn't know what it was, but his sense told him to get closer and befriend the ginger.

Kindaichi on the other hand was confused about Hinata's appearance. His thoughts were running wild 'Why is he here?' 'Isn't he supposed to be in Karasuno?' 'Did he come to spy on us?' he shook his head at that. 'Are you stupid? No one would go this far, just to spy on someone' He stared at Hinata's back, unlike Kunimi he was suspicious of Hinata's appearance at Aoba Josei.

**_~Lunch Break~_ **

"Yo, Shou!! Let's go get some food!!" Hayato and Takashi, who somehow became best friends with Hinata, pulled the boy to the cafeteria for lunch, followed by some other guys. On their way there, they were taking about random things. Hinata found out that Hayato played soccer and Takashi played basketball. It reminded him of his two best friends from Middle School.

When they reached the cafeteria, there were still a few tables empty and they quickly got their food, before sitting down. Unbeknownst to them, the table on their left was occupied by none other then the Volleyball team, but they didn't pay them any attention.

Kindaichi and Kunimi walked towards their team and sat down. They had seen Hinata and some of their fellow classmates. Kindaichi turned to his senpais and whispered quietly so that only the team can hear. "Senpais, our class got a new student today and it is Karasuno's no. 10"

They all raised their eyebrows not really believing him, but then turned to were the boy was pointing and indeed there sat the ginger boy. They were shocked, because let's be honest, who would have thought that one of the crows would end up in Aoba Josei? Definitely not them.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other and the latter shrugged. 'What is Chibi-chan doing here?' thought the captain. All of them watched the boy like hawks.

A few girls made their way to the table. "Hinata!!" Said boy looked up and smiled at them. "Maki!! Aya!! Yuri!! Sae!! Chi!! Hana!!" the girls squealed after hearing him say their names. "UWU you are soo adorable!!!" they sat down across from Hinata, their trays of food infront of them.

"So Hinata, shall we play 20 questions? We wanna know more about you!!" The ginger nodded with a smile. "Sure, that sounds like fun!!" The girls clapped their hands. "Yay!! But before we start, can we call you 'Hina'?? It sounds cuter!!" Hinata giggled cutely. "Yes!!" another round of squeals can be heard.

When they finally calmed down, they started their questioning. The volleyball team were staying as quiet as possible. For some reason, god knows why, they were curious.

"Okay first questions!! When is your birthday and what's your Zodiac?"

"21st June and uhm... I was Gem-something... Wait- Oh I know!! Gemini!!"

"Favourite Color?"

"I used to like orange like my hair, but now I like black"

"Favourite Food?"

"Everything really, except for carrots and onions... I hate them"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a cute little sister called Natsu!!"

"What about your parents?"

"My mom is a project manager in a company and my dad works in America as a CFO, tho I don't really know what that is"

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Hmm, I like reading and playing video games, but I also love drawing and listening to music"

After a few other random questions, which had them laugh at Hinata's answers, came three questions that were still a sore topic for the boy.

"Ne Hina, what sports do you play?" Maki asked curiously.

Hinata froze slightly and took a shakey breath. "I-I don't play any sports... I-I used to play v-volleyball..."

That shocked the volleyball team, they looked at each other. 'What? He doesn't play anymore??' they were confused.

"Ohh now I remember where I have seen you, Shou!!! You were Karasuno's No.10 right??!! The one that jumped super high!!!" Shiki, one of the guys said.

The ginger gulped and nodded. "So why don't you play anymore??" the boy asked. "a-ah... uhm... s-something happened... so that's why I don't play..." Hinata said and looked down. The people at his table and the ones next to him all looked as the boy somehow got smaller.

The girls looked at Hinata with sad eyes and then turned towards the others, shaking their heads, which clearly meant 'it must have been painful, so we shouldn't push him to tell us'. They boys nodded, looking at the small boy.

The volleyball team on the other hand was really curious about what had happened. Considering the way he said that, one could tell that he still suffered from it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I would have already posted it earlier, but today was kinda hectic... a lot of work and a lot of other things
> 
> This chapter is short!! I'm sorry!!
> 
> Anyway on with the chapter!!!

_Previously_ _on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"Ne Hina, what sports do you play?"_

_"I-I don't play any sports... I-I used to play v-volleyball..."_

_"So why don't you play anymore?"_

_"a-ah... uhm... s-something happened... so that's why I don't play anymore..."_

_\------------------------------_

Aya then hummed. "I got one last question!! Soo Hina, do you prefer guys or girls?" she asked him, which had every boy look at her. Hinata's head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes. "What's up with that sudden question?" Takashi raised an eyebrow. The girls chuckled. "It's just that we kinda have a hunch on it, but we wanna hear it from Hina!!" Yuri said. They all turned to Hinata, awaiting his answer.

The poor boy turned bright red and look back down, his fingers fiddling around. "...I-I..." he began but he gulped. 'What if they don't like me?' 'What if they are disgusted?' 'What if they come to hate me?' he was getting dizzy from all the questions forming in his head.

The others seemed to notice that and Takashi put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shou. We won't judge you." The rest nodded. "If it makes you feel better, we will all say our preferences" Hinata looked up at them with curious eyes. "E-Eh? Is that really okay with you?" He saw the smiles everyone was wearing. "Of course!!"

Aya & Yuri "we're lesbian"

Hana & Maki: "we're bi"

Chi & Sae: "we're straight"

Hayato: "I'm gay"

Takashi: "I'm gay too"

Shiki: "I'm pan"

Aoi & Kota: "we're bi"

Mitsu: "I'm straight"

"So what about you, Hina/Shou?" they all asked.

Hinata's blush turned a little darker. "...e-ehm I'm g-gay..." he said and hid his face behind his hands "uwaahhh~!!"

The team next to them blinked, surprised at the revealation. They saw Hinata in a new light and one pair of eyes held more than just simple curiousity.

Everyone chuckled at his cuteness. "I knew he was gay!! I called it!!" Aya said. "yeah yeah" the other girls rolled their eyes. Aya grinned "Now each of you has to buy me a yaoi manga hehehe~" Hinata pulled his hands away and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You guys made a bet about Shou's sexuality?" Hayato asked. "Of course!!" Sae said and turned to the ginger. "You didn't mind it, right Hina??"

Hinata giggled. "No, I don't really mind. But I wanna know what yaoi is? I never heard of yaoi manga..." The girls had a shocked expression on their face. "EH?!! What manga have you been reading?!!!" "well I read action, fantasy, mystery..." then Shoyo's cheeks turned pink and he tilted his head to the side "...a-and... s-shojo manga..."

The girls could feel their hearts squeeze at the sight, while the boys' hearts just speed up a little.

"We will show you!! I'll bring some mangas tomorrow!! You will get hooked on them!!" Sae said excitedly. The Girls all nodded along. The boys leaned away from them. "Now they won't shut up about it" Shiki said and rolled his eyes.

After lunch break, they all went back to their class for the rest of the lessons. Hinata was taking notes of everything the teachers said and listened to them carefully. To you it might seem like a shock, but after what had happened...

_**~After School~** _

Hinata said goodbye to his friends and watched them go to their clubs. He still hadn't decided what club to join, but one thing was for sure... Volleyball was not on the list. He made his way to his bike and before he could sit on it, a person stood beside him.

The ginger looked up at the person and his eyes widen slightly. It was that... that... who was this again? He tilted his head to the side, thinking.

He was tall, had blond hair with a black stripe. He looked like a feral animal.

"Oi!!" the guy said rather loudly. His face turned scary and Hinata jumped away from the guy, ready to run. "You are Karasuno's Number 10. Why are you not joining the volleyball team?" his facial expression didn't change. Shoyo froze in place and his eyes widen, you could clearly see the fear in them. "...no... I-I don't..."

The boy was irritated and grabbed the shorter boy by the collar and lifted him up. "I know you play volleyball!! I played against you and your team!!" he yelled at him.

Hinata's eyes were out of focus, the face infront of him morphed into another. A face, he didn't want to see. He tried to take deep breaths, but then his breathing stopped. He gasped for air.

It didn't take long and Hinata was back on the ground, he fell to his knees and his hands held onto his neck.

"Kyoutani!! What the hell were you thinking!!" Iwaizumi screamed at the boy. Said boy gulped and turned his head away. "I wanted to know why he isn't joining our team" their teammates stood around and looked at Kyoutani with a stunned expression. _'He never showed interest in anyone... Now he wants the Karasuno boy to join our team?'_

Speaking of the Karasuno boy, they all turned to him. Oikawa bend down to take a look at the boy, he gasped slightly. Hinata was pale and his expression was frightening... he looked haunted. "C-Chibi-chan? A-Are you okay?" he reached out to touch him and in that exact moment Hinata looked up.

He quickly leaned away from Oikawa or what his mind actually showed him and held his arms up "D-Don't!! P-Please don't touch me!! P-Please!! I swear, I'll be good and won't tell!!" he had tears streaming down his face.

The rest of the team were shocked over Hinata's outburst. Kunimi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Yahaba held a hand over their mouths. The other's just stood there frozen. No one knew what to do.

And since they didn't move, Hinata took that chance and took his bike, driving off.

Oikawa stood up and watched the boy leave. _'Just what happened to you, Chibi-chan?'_

_**~Hinata Household~** _

As Hinata arrived home, he immediately ran up to his room and locked the door. He bit his lip and turned on his stereo, turning the volume to 100.

He grabbed the box, which was hidden very carefully, and opened it, taking out a razor. He pressed the razor to his wrist and started cutting himself. He released loud screams, which were drowned by the music.

More tears fell down his face and red covered his bedsheets. "I don't want to live like this anymore... why? **WHY DID IT HAVE TO ME??!! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE!!!"** he screamed loudly until he started to cough. **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

He took the stereo remote and turned the volume down. Hinata laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. His eyes slowly started to close and he drifted off to dreamland.

Hikari and Natsu finally came home and unloaded the groceries in the kitchen. "Natsu, sweetie. Can you go and check if Shoyo is here?" The little girl grinned happily and skipped off to find her brother.

When Natsu came to her brother's room, she could hear music and she knocked. When she didn't hear any response she tried to open the door, but it was locked. She shruged and went back to the kitchen. "Onii-chan is here, but he is listening to music and has his door locked. He is probably doing some boy's stuff" she grabbed her bowl of strawberries and walked to the living room.

Hikari frowned. _'Something's not right... Something's definitely wrong... Shoyo never locks his do-'_ she quickly ran up and got the room keys from her room. He fumbled with the lock and when she opened the door, she went pale, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

Shoyo was laying on the bed, eyes closed and his wrists cut multiple times. His mother ran over to his bed and shook his shoulders. "Shoyo? Shoyo?" no response. "Wake up, Shoyo!! Please Shoyo!! Wake up!! **SHOYO!!!** " she screamed in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> See you in the next one!!
> 
> Ps: If you wanna know what the girls and boys look like, check my wattpad (same username) and search for the story there. I have the pics up and I update the story as well!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> First of all I wanna warn you!!
> 
> This chapter contains rape, but nothing too graphic!!
> 
> Other than that please enjoy the story!!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"Why are you not joining the volleyball team?"_

_"...I don't..."_

_"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME??!! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE!!!"_

_"Shoyo? Shoyo? Wake uo, Shoyo!! Please Shoyo!! Wake up!! SHOYO!!"_

_\------------_

_Hinata was in a room, completely unknown to him. It was big and had quite disturbing art on the walls, there was a bed against the wall and a chair facing the bed. He looked around and tried to open the door and windows, but none of them would. He felt close to a panic attack and sat back down._

_Shoyo took deep breaths to calm himself. He looked on the ground and saw his shadow move. 'Weird... I'm not doing any of these movements...' The shadow grew and grew, out of it came two people. Hinata quickly crawled away with his back pressing to the wall. 'No no no this can't be!!'_

_One of the two beings sat on the chair facing the bed and the other took slow steps at the ginger boy. "Aww Shoyo-chan you don't have to run away~ I told you, didn't I? You can't get away from me~" The person grabbed Hinata's arm forcefully and threw him on the bed. The boy yelped and tried to get away, but he couldn't get far as the other hovered above him. "Now now, Shoyo-chan, let's have fun~ our kind of fun~"_

_Tears rolled down his cheeks and he struggled against this guy, but his hands were quickly caught by the other person. Someone Hinata thought he could trust, but after what he had done to him, he hated, but also feared him._

_This other guy put some kind of pill in Hinata's mouth making the boy swallow. His clothes were removed with force and hands were moving up and dowm his smooth scar-littered skin._

_Shoyo soon began to see double, he was feeling hot all over his body. "Seems like it's working, now then let's do this~ You won't need the preparation, after all it's the best when it's raw~" Hinata wanted to scream and shout, but his words came out as slurs and moans. He hated it, he felt disgusted with himself._

_Without warning the guy pushed himself inside Hinata and thrusted in and out in a fast and painful way. Shoyo's eyes grew wide and he felt like he was ripped apart. It hurt so much, tears were spilling out of his eyes and any attempt to call for help died down, because no one would come. And if they did... they would become like this other person, who is watching them in glee._

_After this guy came in Hinata with a mix of cum and the boy's blood, it was the other's turn. Finally Hinata was able to scream, he yelled for help, hoping that someone heard him. He was hit by the two rapists. He cried and screamed as they cut into his skin with knives. The boy's skin was littered with red bruises. Blood was oozing out of the cuts and stained the white sheets. The ginger haired boy wanted to give up, but he prayed on last time, in a small whisper. "Please... save me..."_

_The room started to shake, making everyone stop. The two guys who violated the boy looked around. "What did you do?!!" one of them wrapped his hands around the smaller's throat. The windows shattered and the door was blown into pieces. They all looked towards the entrance. There stood the being of light, who Hinata saw the last time. The being flicked his wrist and the two predators were flung across the room._

_Shoyo looked straight into the other's eyes. They were warm and inviting, for some reason they were familiar. He was wrapped up in a blanket and the being liften him up, cradling him to his body and softly humming. The boy felt comfortable and he fell asleep in the warm embrace. "Everything will be alright... Shoyo... Come to me..."_

_\----------_

Hinata opened his eyes slowly, he looked around and saw white everywhere. " _Am I in Heaven?_ " he asked quietly. The door opened and in came his mom and little sister. Hikari almost dropped the tray of food. She sat it on the table and ran to her son. "Don't you every scare me like that, Shoyo!! I thought I had lost you..." Hinata was confused and then he saw the bandages and machines he was hooked up to. He felt his shoulder get wet. His mother was crying and hugging him tightly. Natsu also had tears in her eyes, she climbed onto the hospital bed and cuddled into her brother.

The door opened again, a tall, beautiful woman entered the room. She had long chocolate brown hair and light brown slender eyes. She looked more like a supermodel than a doctor. She reminded the ginger of someone. "Oh my, seems our patient is awake." her voice was soomth. The woman came closer and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Shoyo-kun. I'm _Oikawa Aimi_ , the psychiatrist of this hospital." Hinata shook her hand and then had to do a double take. _'Oikawa??? Ahh that's why she looks so similar to Grand King...'_

"I would appreciate it, if I could talk to Shoyo-kun alone, is that okay with you Mrs. Hinata?" she asked his mother. Hikari looked at her son and gave him a hug. "Please take care of my son." when she got a nod, she took Natsu outside with her.

Aimi sat down on the bed, by Hinata's feet. "So Shoyo-kun, how about you tell me about yourself?" she gave him a warm smile. Hinata couldn't help but tell her everything, the feeling she gave him was the same feeling he got from the light being. He told her from the day he was first violated up to the haunting nightmares.

**_~Oikawa's House~_ **

"Uncle Tooru!! You are lame!! You lost again" the nephew said and Oikawa gave him an overdramatic pout. "How could you say that to your Uncle, you little brat?!" The boy stood up and stuck his tongue out, before running away. The taller had a tick mark on his forehead and ran after the little troublemaker.

"I'm home!!" came Aimi's voice as she entered the living room. "Mom!!" Takeru ran to hug his mother. "Hello, my beautiful son. Did you do your homework?" she asked as she sat down the groceries. "Not all, I still have to do some drawings." "Then please go ahead and do them, here take this ice cream with you" she handed him a popsicle. The boy gave her another hug and ran off.

Oikawa entered the kitchen and gave his sister a peck to her cheek. "How was your day?" Aimi sighed and sat down at the table, her whole expression was sad. "It started out alright, but... after meeting that boy..." she drank some water. Oikawa sat down across from her. "What about the boy?" "He came to the hospital with slit wrists... He was unconscious for a few hours... when he woke up... he looked depressed... and after he told me what happened to him..." Aimi shook her head.

Tooru softly rubbed her back. "It can't be that bad right?" he wasn't sure himself. His sister looked up, with tears rolling down her cheeks "that poor little boy was raped by his teacher and his friend... he couldn't do anything against them..." she shook her head and wiped her tears away. "he is feeling so miserable and he just wants to die..." Oikawa was shocked to hear that. 'His teacher and his friend?? What kind of friend would do that?!!' He furrowed his eyebrows. Aimi sighed. "I shouldn't have told you... please forget that... Anyway, how was school?"

Her brother only nodded. "okay... School was alright I guess. Chibi-chan transferred over to Seijoh, but he doesn't play volley anymore... Kyoutani kind of attacked him, it was nothing serious, he just wanted him in the team... But Chibi-chan looked so scared and he ran off... What do I do?"

Aimi thought carefully. "Hm, did he say why he doesn't play volleyball?" Oikawa shook his head no. "He told his friends, that something happened and that is why he stopped." "Oh, it that so? Hold on, Oikawa Tooru did you eavesdrop on a private conversation between that boy and his friends??" she stared hard at him. He gulped "N-N-No!! They just happened to sit beside our team's table and they talked loudly... half of them were girls anyway" his voice turning to a quiet murmer at the end.

His sister blinked at him and smirked. _'Ohhhh, seems like someone is slightly jealous~ This is fun~'_ "you should give him some time, maybe whatever happened was recently, which is why he transferred?" Tooru nodded. "Okay, thanks for the talk, sis. I will keep my eyes on him then" "Just don't turn into a stalker, _Toto-chan~_ " Aimi giggled. "Oi!! First of all, I won't turn into a stalker. And second, don't call me by that stupid childhood name!!" he huffed and left the kitchen.

**_~The next Day~_ **

Oikawa walked to the first-years classroom and searched for Hinata, behind him was Kiyotani with a bag in his hand. When they finally arrived at the classroom, Maki stood by the door. "Excuse me? Could you call Hinata out for us?" Oikawa tilted his head to the side with a smile. The girl quickly nodded. "Hina!! There are people here for you!!" Said boy stood up, curious about who called him and walked to the door.

 ** _"Yoohoo Chibi-chan~!!"_** Seijoh's captain said cheerfully. Hinata's eyes widen and he took a cautious step back. Oikawa's heart slightly stung, but he ignored it. "There's someone here who wants to apologize for what happened yesterday." he stepped away and there stood Kiyotani, with slight pinkish cheeks. He walked upto the smaller and held the bag up.

"I... I didn't mean to be so... uhm mean... to you yesterday... I-I just thought... you... you would fit in with the team..." his voice was quiet, but loud enough for them to understand. "I-I'm... sorry?" Oikawa looked at Kiyotani and softly flicked his forehead. "You should be saying it, not question it. Seriously, you need to learn a lot, Mad-Dog-chan" The blond growled at Oikawa, who only raised his eyebrow, making the other look away.

Hinata's lips quivered and he released his giggles. Oikawa turned to the melodious sound and stared at the boy as if he had never seen him before. " _cute_ " he thought. All of a sudden, Shoyo stopped and looked at Oikawa with a pink hue over his cheeks. "D-Did I say that out loud?" he asked slightly afraid of the answer. The ginger boy nodded lightly, eyes slowly leaving Oikawa's. The captain froze. _'shit... shit... **SHIT!!!** Play it cool, Tooru!! You can do it!!'_ He unfroze and snickered. "of course, how can someone like you not be _cute~_ Anyway, class will start soon. See you around, _Chibi-chan~_ " he gave Hinata a charming smile and a wink, before walking off with Kiyotani.

Once class started Hinata couldn't pay attention to class. Oikawa's face and words keep popping up. He was a blushing mess. His head started to hurt. _'Don't even think about leaving Shoyo-chan~ You belong to us~ Nobody will like a broken toy like you~'_

Hinata gulped the lump in his throat down and held his tears in. _'I'm sorry... I would only taint you...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far.
> 
> I know some of you will have a hunch on who one of the people is that raped Hinata...
> 
> Please be reminded that this is a fanfiction and the characters play a certain part in this story.
> 
> I know you will probably hate me for putting that one person against Hinata, but please do respect my choice for the story.
> 
> Love y'all <3  
> ~Kiara☆


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter...
> 
> I haven't been feeling really well and have been visiting the doctors a lot.
> 
> I'm once again sorry ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"I-I'm... sorry?"_

_"See you around, Chibi-chan~"_

_'You belong to us~ Nobody will like a broken toy like you~'_

_'I'm sorry... I would only taint you...'_

_\---------------------_

When the bell rang indicating lunch break, Hinata's friends came to him. "How come you know Oikawa-senpai, Hina?" Maki asked.

"Don't you remember the game? Seijoh vs Karasuno, Shou played against the senpais. You should have seen the way he spiked the ball right past Oikawa-senpai. Everyone was shocked to see that!! It was **amazing**!!" Shiki moved his hands in excitement. The girls giggled. "You are such a fanboy, Shiki" The boy blushed and looked away. The ginger thought that nobody had noticed his fists clenching tightly, he closed his eyes shut.

Takashi saw how his back trembled and he quickly grabbed one of his fists and hid their hands under the table. He rubbed small circles over the back of Hinata's hand.

The shorter boy's eyes open at the contact, he looked at his friend and received a small, yet comforting smile from him. Somehow the boy calmed down and returned the smile.

"So what's in the bag, Hina? Did you receive it from Oikawa-senpai or that scary Kyoutani-senpai?" "he really is scary and always glaring" Aya shivered. "Last time someone accidently bumped into jim and he beat the guy up"

"It was the blond one..." With his free hand, Hinata spilled the contents of the bag out onto his desk. Everyone's eyes widen at the various types of candy and snacks. "These are all my favourites... How did he know?" he tilted his head to the side. "For a scary person this is not scary at all" Yuri said.

Aoi and Kota stood up and stretched. "We should head to the cafeteria now!! We are hungry!!" they said and pouted, making everyone laugh. Hinata put the snacks back into the bag and carried it with him.

Neither of them knew how, but Takashi and Hinata were holding hands. The others noticed it, but didn't say anything because they would do it too. Actually Mitsu went ahead and grabbed Hinata's other hand. They swung their arms for fun until Mitsu was called by a teacher.

Once they arrived at the cafeteria, the sat at their table, yes they claimed it by scribbling their names on the surface. Next to them, no surprise, was the volleyball team.

Oikawa noticed how one of the boys was holding Hinata's hand, their fingers interlaced. He frowned and his eyes were burning holes into the back of the brown haired boy's head. He clenched his fists, but no one could see, since they were under the table and his face was completely blank.

Hinata turned his head around and caught a glimpse of Kyoutani walking towards the tables. He told his friends that he would be right back. Shoyo walked up to the blond who stood still after seeing the ginger, his breath hitched slightly after he remembered what he did yesterday. _'He isn't going to forgive me for that...'_ on the inside he was sad, but the outside only showed a scary frown.

"Uhm... I didn't get to talk to you before... I wanted to say that it's alright... I never thought that you would apologize... not that I think that you are always mean or something... just not used to people apologizing to me..." Hinata scratched the back of his head.

Kyoutani stared at the smaller boy. "I didn't realize what I was doing to you until Iwaizumi-senpai yelled at me... I didn't try to hurt you... I... I just wanted to know... I'm sorry..."

"I accept your apology and thank you for the snacks... I'm not ready to tell anyone about what happened... but I hope that doesn't destroy any chance of us becoming friends?" the ginger boy smiled. The taller boy's eyes widen. "Y-Y-You want to be friends with me??" he asked in a stutter. Hinata nodded his head, the smile never leaving his face. The blond had a light blush... and a smile on his face. Both tables were in shock when they saw that. _'He can **SMILE**?!?!?!?!'_

Kyoutani and Hinata exchanged phone numbers and went to their tables. Takashi wrapped an arm around the ginger and ruffled his hair. The boy giggled and leaned into the touch.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and turned to his teammates. Kyoutani was cheery and happy, the team was looking at him from the corners of their eyes.

Sae and Chi pulled out a few mangas. "We brought you doujinshis (dj) and a few yaoi mangas!! You will absolutely love them." the girls had stars in their eyes, while the boys just shook their heads. "Let's have a look at one of these..." Takashi took one dj manga and opened it. Hinata peeked into the book. Both their eyes widen at the page that was opened. The brunett closed the book shut and set it on the table. Their faces were blood red.

The girls giggled at their reactions. Lunch break was over. The students all stood up to return to their classes. Oikawa and Hinata bumped into each other. Their eyes met and the ginger felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he turned away. The older saw that and smirked as he sees how bright red the younger's ears were. _'how adorable'_

**_~in class~_ **

Akari-sensei came in with a bright smile and a few folders. "Hello everyone!! I hope you're all excited. We are going to start group projects. I already decided who is partnered up. Aya, Yuri, Shiki and Mitsu. Hinata, Takashi, Kunimi and Kindaichi. Hana, Maki, Aoi and Kota. Chi, Sae, Hayato and Nanao..." she continued to call out groups.

The groups got together. Takashi turned around in his seat and looked at Hinata, they smiled at each other. Kunimi and Kindaichi also gathered around the boy's table. They looked at two with calculating stares. Akari-sensei went over to their table. "Boys, your group also has two topics, two of you will be doing one topic and then present both as a group. Kunimi and Kindaichi your topic will be Mt. Fuji. Takashi, Hinata yours will be _**"Aokigahara"**_. I want you to do research on the place, but don't go anywhere near it." her eyes showed how serious she was. The boys nodded, Hinata slightly confused since he didn't know what this Aokigahara place is.

Kindaichi grumbled. "Why do we get such a boring topic?" Kunimi hit the back of the other's head. "Be grateful that we don't have to do so much research, since you are lazy." The two continued to bicker and Hinata giggled. They both turned their heads towards the boy. There was something about this giggle that made them feel strange. Kunimi took his phone out and held it towards the ginger. "Let's exchange numbers since we are going to be a group." The boys saved the numbers in their phone and created a groupchat. They talked about various things until the bell rang.

Shiki wrapped his arms around Hinata and leaned his head on the boy's head. "Why can't I be in a group with Shou~? I wanna be in a group with you~" he pouted and nuzzled his face against Hinata's hair. The girls came over as well. "No, we wanted to be with Hina!! Lucky Takashi gets to be with him." "I guess that just means Shou likes me more" he stuck his tongue out and they all laughed.

**_~after class~_ **

The basketball team had a practice game against the third years PE class. The group of friends made their way over to the gym to cheer for Takashi. The team was full of boys who were taller than Hinata. He was jealous of their height. The doors opened and in came the third years, which surprised the ginger boy. _'Grand King and the others are going to play??'_

Oikawa and Iwaizumi started their stretching exercises, the captain came across vibrant hair and locked eyes with the owner. They looked at each other for a while, neither of them tried to avert their eyes. The blow of a whistle snapped them both out of their daze. Hinata and Oikawa turned away from each other and covered their red faces with one hand. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with a look of dismay and hit a basketball against his friend's head.

"Ahhh, Iwa-chan!! How could you be so mean and hit me with a basketball?" he whined while wiping a fake tear away. "Shut up Trashykawa, stop staring at your fangirls and let's get going" Iwaizumi ran over the PE teacher.

The game started. Takashi, the ace of the team, got the ball and quickly dribbled it past the other team, then he stopped and threw a perfect three-pointer. Everyone cheered loudly and his friends all stood up screaming out his name. The boy grinned at them and made a peace sign.

Twenty minutes had passed and the basketball team was winning. The third years, excluding the members of the volleyball team, were frustrated and talked in hushed whispers. "Those basket guys are pretty good" said Matsukawa as he wiped his hair with a towel. "Understandable. They have won quite a lot of times." Oikawa looked towards the bleachers, spotting the ginger, he felt a sudden calmness.

The game began again and everything went smoothly until Takashi and another player were rammed onto the floor. The two third years, who caused the scene, were taken from the court and replaced with two others.

Hinata and his friends quickly got to their friend. Luckily, Takashi wasn't injured, but his teammate's leg hurt terribly. "What do we do now, Coach? The other teammates are at another practice game. We don't have any other player here" The whole team was feeling down. Takashi looked down, his hands turned into fists, basketball was everything to him. Now it was Hinata's turn to help him out. He grabbed Takashi's hand and gave him a smile. The boy was slightly confused, but squeezed his hand around Hinata's.

"Coach... I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you in the next one.
> 
> Also I read all the comments and reply to all of them.  
> So don't be shy, I'm happy to hear everyone's opinions 😄


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry once again... 😭
> 
> I didn't update last week, a lot happened (sickness and work)
> 
> I'm trying to uphold my schedule as best as I can...
> 
> Enjoy!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"...I hope this doesn't destroy any chance of us becoming friends?"_

_"Let's exchange numbers since we are going to be a group."_

_"What do we do now, Coach?"_

_"Coach...I..."_

_\-----------_

"Coach... I... I can play basketball" Hinata said as he held his head high. The Coach looked at him with doubtful eyes and a raised eyebrow. "You? Playing Basketball? You are pretty short, boy"

The players giggled and Hinata grew a tick mark. "I may be short by I can jump!! Higher than anyone in the team!!" He had that glare in his eyes, that made everyone shut up instantly.

His friends clapped their hands and cheered. **"GOOO HINA/SHOU!!! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!!!"** Takashi wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Coach, don't underestimate him. He is a great player" They all looked at their Ace and they knew to believe him. The coach kept staring at the two and eventually let out a sigh. "very well, Takashi give him a spare uniform"

The two boys smiled at each other and ran to the lockers. Hinata quickly changed, when he came out, Takashi looked him up and down. Hinata had a black shirt and a pair of black leggings under the uniform. He wondered why, but didn't question it. "You look great, Shou" The ginger blushed and grinned brightly. "Thanks!! Let's kick some ass!!!"

When the two boys came back to the court, all eyes were on them, especially on Hinata. He was so small, but somehow he looked so big on the court. The Coach went over a few key points and sent his players out. His eyes followed the ginger boy, something about the boy awoke his interest. _'I'll keep an eye on you...'_

Takashi and Hinata made their way to their positions. They looked at each other and smiled. Shadows neared them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in front of the two. "So, chibi-chan~ I never knew that you played Basketball" Hinata felt his cheeks heat up slightly. The way the older boy looked at him was not how you're supposed to look at someone. "w-well, there are a lot of things, you don't know Grand King"

Oikawa smiled. The blow of the whistle started the game. Hinata was going against Oikawa. Takashi caught the ball and passed it over to the ginger who was already at the hoop. When Hinata caught the ball, he jumped up high, making everybody gasp. To everyone it looked like he had grow a pair of wings. Shoyo did a slam dunk and landed on the ground softly.

The Coach's jaw was on the ground. _'He really can jump... even tho he is so small...'_ Hinata ran over to Takashi. They high fived and hugged. Oikawa was slightly jealous. One could tell by the way his hands were clenched to fists.

**_~after the game~_ **

The Basketball team won, thanks to the great teamwork of Takashi and Hinata. The team was in the locker room and some were showering. The ginger boy had quickly changed, no one had realized it.

Coach came in and bumped into Hinata. "Ah, boy. Why don't you join the basketball team? You would be a great player.",The small boy gripped onto the strap of his bag tightly. Takashi came over and leaned against Hinata. "Sorry coach, but Shou is more of a volley player"

The Coach blinked and then sighed. "So he's one of those guys..." The players laughed and even Hinata left out a giggle. "But I can come play from time to time... It would be a nice change" The hopeful look of the elder didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Another round of laughter left the boys.

Outside the gym their friends were waiting and whispering, while sending glances to their right. There not to far from them stood the volleyball team. As usual Matsukawa and Hanamaki were making fun of their Kohai, while Iwaizumi had to deal with their Captain. He really wanted to hit him and they saw the threatening hand that came closer to Oikawa's head and then hit like a whip.

"Owww, Iwa-chan!! You are so mean!!" the volleyball captain whined. "Shut up, Shittykawa!!"

Hinata and Takashi finally came out laughing and holding onto each other for support. Their faces were almost red. "And then after he climbed up, he tried to come down, but he couldn't because the dog was circling around the tree" "Ahahahaha" they let out another laughter.

Shiki almost jumped on them. "Shou!!! Taka!!! You both were **AMAZING!!!** " The girls giggled. "Attack of the Fanboy!!" The boy squaked at them and made everyone laugh. "How mean!!" Mitsu pat the boy's head. "yeah yeah, wanna hang out at the burger joint?" The rest nodded and headed out of school.

The volleyball team wasn't so far behind, they could also have planned on going to the Burger Joint, but the way they hid from the group of friends infront of them, you could only think they were stalkers.

They didn't know why they followed them, it had to do something with the ginger boy, they just had the urge to keep an eye on the boy.

**_~at hospital~_ **

Hinata knocked and a soft voice welcomed him in. "Hello Hinata-chan, how are you feeling today?" Aimi said as she sat on the couch with the ginger boy. "Today... Today was good... I played basketball with Takashi and afterwards our friends celebrated our win with us"

Aimi smiled at the boy and noted everything he said. "That's great, now how about we continue yesterday's session, hm?" The boy nodded and laid down on the couch, the woman moved over to the seat armchair. "Alright, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths... Now imagine yourself in your favourite place. What's the weather like?"

Hinata let out a breath. "There are grayish clouds in the sky. The air is slightly hard to breath since it's also windy"

"Hmm, the calm before a storm... What about the place you are at? Are there streets or trees?"

"Water... there is a small lake and lots of trees... and..."

"And what? What else do you see?"

The ginger's complexion started to lighten, he turned pale. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead and his hands were shaking.

"Hinata-chan?" she reached her hand out and as she almost touched him, his body started to shake heavily. Aimi quickly got to her feet and ran out, calling for a doctor.

A few minutes later, Nurses came into the room with a Hospital bed. Hinata was carried onto the bed and they gave him stabilizers. His shaking died down and he was fast asleep.

**_~in Hinata's mind~_ **

_He was running._

_His breath visible in the cold air._

_Hinata stopped and looked behind his back._

_There was darkness coming closer to him, like a black hole, it swallowed the light around._

_His breathing was irregular and loud, but he could hear the growling voice clearly._

_It was calling him, wanting him and now chasing him._

_His face turned white and he started running again._

Vines were rushing through the ground towards Hinata, who tripped on the ground and backed away. But the vines grabbed a hold of the boy's wrists and ankles, wrapping themselves around his body. The darkness slowly grew closer.

The two people coming out of it, smirked and licked their lips. Hinata was scared and terrified. "You look so pretty for us, Shoyo-chan~" he moved his hand and a vine hit the boy like a whip. A painful cry came out of his mouth.

"Let's get to it already, Sensei. I need to release" the boy said as he pulled his pants down a bit, releasing his shaft. Hinata struggled, trying to break free and his tears streaming down his face. He shook his head, screaming for help.

"Always so impatient~ Aww Shoyo-chan, nobody can hear you~ But as our friend here said, we should do this~" the vines positioned Hinata on his legs and arms. The clothes were ripped off his body.

The taller boy was infront of the ginger while the older man walked over to his backside. Both rubbed their hardend dicks against the boy's entrance, before shoving them inside. One in his ass and the other in his mouth.

They thrusted into him in a hard and fast pace. Blood mixed itself with their precum. Hinata's eyes stung even more, the tears furiously rolling down his cheek. He wanted to leave and run away, somewhere they wouldn't reach him.

The hands around his hips grabbed him tighter, leaving bruises and scratches. His hair was grasped by the other. He twisted his fingers through the orange locks and pulled them harshly. Hinata was hurt all over.

"You look absolutely beautiful like this~ our little slut~" said the one behind the boy. The other glared down at the ginger. "Don't go thinking about someone else or that someone will save you!! You are our toy and _We. Don't. Share!!_ " he slammed his hips against the boy's face, making Hinata choke.

The small boy couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing he could think off.

He bit down.

The guy, who violated his mouth, screamed loudly and forcefully opened Hinata's mouth, pulling his hurting shaft away. He watched as small droplets of blood dripped down the tip. Hinata knew that doing that wasn't a good idea, but he had to, he couldn't take it anymore.

When the boy looked uo he met the fierce and scary glare of his violater. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Now, Now. Shoyo-chan you should apologize~" Hinata didn't do anything, which got the hurt guy pissed off and he raised his fist. Without hesitation he hit the boy.

Hinata gasped in pain. His nose hurt and blood was flowing from it. "How many times did I tell you not to bite me?" he growled out, but then he smirked. "Oh I know~ you want that, don't you?" he pulled out a knife from his back. "You should have just said so"

The taller boy lifted the knife up, Hinata closed his eyes.

_'No!! Please!! No!!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Sorry again for the late update!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates and stuff:
> 
> @ BabyCrowHina
> 
> If you have questions or you wanna comment without having to sign up:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma
> 
> Love Kiara☆


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho what's this? 👀
> 
> Since I didn't get to update last week, I decided to do a double update!!! Yay!!!
> 
> Anyway, ahem, on with the story...
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"Why don't you join the basketball team?"_

_"Today... Today was good..."_

_"What else do you see?"_

_"No!! Please!! No!!"_

_\-----------_

Aimi walked around her room, from one side to the other. She bit her thumb, her mind racing with various thoughts.

_'What did Hinata see that made him go into shock? Was it the rapists or was it something completely different?'_

_'What if the therapy didn't work, but only made things worse?'_

"Ugh!!" she sat down on her chair, arms propped onto the table and her head in her hands. "What can I do? How can I help Hinata-chan?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had to try harder. She had to, no she wants to save the boy. _'There must be a way... There has to be!!'_

Aimi raised her head, eyes filled with determination and quickly got to work. "If there is nothing that can be done, then I'll just have to do something different. But first I need to call his mother..."

**_~at MRG Enterprise~_ **

There was a knock on the door. "Hinata-san?" The ginger woman, looked up from her papers. "Yes?" Rika, the petite brunette secretary, came in and bowed in greeting. "There is a call for you on line 2." Hikari smiled at her. "Thank you, I will take it now." The secretary nodded and left the office, closing the door.

_"Hinata Hikari on the phone. Who is this?"_

_"Hello, Hinata-san. It's Oikawa Aimi from the hospital. I'm calling in regards of Hinata-chan."_

Hikari's face went pale and she clutched her hands around the table and the phone. _"What's going on? Did something happen? Is Shoyo alright?"_ her breath quickend in fear for her son.

_"Please calm down, Hinata-san. Your son was with me and during our session he started to violently shake and fell unconscious. The doctors and nurses are taking care of him as we speak."_

The older Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed. _"Hah... Please tell me what happened"_

_"You see, we continued the session from yesterday... I had him visualize himself somewhere else... but then he stopped talking and started to shake uncontrollably. I don't know what he saw, but I can imagine it as something really frightening..."_

Hikari let out a shaky breath. _"...he probably saw them... they have been torturing him ever since the first time... the things they did to him..."_ She let out a sob. _"the school couldn't do anything because that teacher knew how to play innocent and blame someone else"_

_"What? The school didn't do anything?!! What kind of, excuse my language, bullshit is that? A school should protect their students and not their teachers!! That is just ridiculous!!"_

_"I know, but no one believed him... So the only thing that we could do was to transfer... and it was the best choice..."_

_"Hm, that might be true... Hinata-chan told me that he played Basketball with a friend of his and that they won. He sounded so happy."_

Rika came into the room. _"Hinata-san, your clients arrived and are waiting for you"_ The woman nodded and gathered a few files.

_"I have to get back to work. Could I ask you to take care of Shoyo? Just until I'm finished with work. If this wasn't so important, I would have already been at the hospital."_

_"Of course, I'll watch him. You take care of your things. Do not rush yourself. We wouldn't want anything happening to you as well, Hinata-san."_

_"Thank you, Oikawa-san. I will speak to you later. Goodbye"_

_"Goodbye Hinata-san"_

**_~back at the hospital~_ **

Aimi hung up the phone and left her room. She made her way towards the room Hinata was in. She entered and looked at the frail boy. He was pale and there were tears leaving his eyes. Aimi took a tissue and softly padded it against the boy's eyes. "Just how bad did they hurt you"

Hinata started to shake furiously and Aimi backed off. She quickly called for a nurse, who brought in an IV with painkillers. All of a sudden, blood spilled out of his mouth, his nose and ears were bleeding as well.

Aimi covered her mouth with a hand, she was shocked and felt her own eyes sting with tears. A doctor passed by the room and stopped when he heard the nurse call for help.

The doctor came in and told the psychiatrist to leave the room. She wanted to protest, but it was for Hinata's savety, so she complied. She stood outside the room, gnawing at her thumb. People who passed by looked at her in pity. They thought that she was on the verge of losing someone close.

But they didn't know... nor was it their business...

**_~in Hinata's mind~_ **

There was a huge cut wound in his left shoulder. Hinata had screamed loudly, it hurt him really bad. But that didn't stop them from continuing. He was still assaulted from behind, while he received cuts from the front.

When the Sensei finally came, he pulled away, changing positions with the other. "Now then Shoyo-chan~" he had a pointy object in his hand, it looked like a screwdriver, but there were sharp spikes all over the metal. The teacher raised his hand.

A swift movement from his hand and Hinata had a few cuts on his cheek. He hissed in pain, but there came more hits. Once the older was satisfied, he looked at his work of art and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning~" he put the object flat on Hinata's back and slowly pulled it up to his shoulders. The boy let out antagonizing screams.

"Stop!! Please stop!! Please!!" he screamed and pleaded. He didn't like the pain they were causing to him.

"Ohhh, you want us to stop?" the elder pulled away, letting the boy breath. "Then I guess we have to do something else. Ohh and I know what~" he snipped his fingers and a few people appeared infront of them. "Look Shoyo-chan~ We have guests~!!"

The boy looked up and his eyes widened when he met the faces of his friends and the volleyball team. Their faces also had a look of shock in them, but that slowly turned into disgust.

_'Nooo!! They can't be here!! They shouldn't be here!! They can't see me like this!!'_

His friends turned around and left after throwing insults at Hinata. The volleyball team also left. The only one standing there with them was Oikawa, who was staring at them.

"I don't know what to say... other than, I'm disgusted by all of this..."

 _'No, please don't leave me!! I need you!! Please help me!!'_ he screamed in his mind, because his mouth was once again full.

"Oh you don't know anything about Shoyo-chan~ He loves it rough and he loves pain. Being gentle and caring would be pointless to him. He was trained to be a good boy, by yours truly~" the older man laughed.

He and the other boy came into Hinata. When the boy thought that he was finally done, his ass was lifted. He wanted to protest and push away, but he had no strenght left and he was still bound.

He wanted to lose consciousness, but the sudden pain against his rim, opened his eyes. He was being stretched wider and there was also a lot pain. He then realized that the earlier used object was now moving inside him. He gasped out in pain and screamed.

No one would or could do anything for him. He looked up to see Oikawa gone. Hinata teared up, clenched his hands together and bit into his tongue.

The two predators had malicious smiles on their faces and Hinata knew that it was never a good sign.

They turned the boy around and spread his legs apart, they both entered him at the same time without really prepping him. A screech like scream was ripped out of his throat. He tried his best to get away, by kicking, hitting and crawling, but nothing helped. He was stuck there, wishing he was never born.

**_~Hospital room~_ **

"He is shaking again, blood is coming out of his mouth."

"His vitals are also alright, no sign of a fever."

"Give him another painkiller and keep his heartrate in check." the doctor left the room and met the nervous Aimi outside.

"How is he doing? Is everything alright with him?" she shot question after question.

"Calm down, Aimi-san. Hinata is going to be alright. You don't have to worry"

They were interrupted by a loud beeping signal.

A nurse opened the door, eyes widen in shock. "Doctor, his heartrate is dropping drastically!!"

The doctor reentered the room and even Aimi found herself in the room. The nurses tried to help as much as they could.

_Another noise was heard._

_Not the noise they heard ealier._

_This tone filled their stomachs with dread._

Aimi fell to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes wandered from Hinata's body to the machine and back.

_What were they supposed to do now?_

_Hinata's heartrate flatlined._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this double update!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates and stuff:
> 
> @ BabyCrowHina
> 
> If you have questions or you wanna comment without having to sign up:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma
> 
> Love Kiara☆


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello everyone...  
> *peeks from behind the wall*
> 
> Yeah... I apologize for not posting last week... again ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I was (still am) sick... *sigh*
> 
> Please don't hate me ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"What if the therapy didn't work, but only made things worse?"_

_"Stop!! Please stop!! Please!!"_

_"His vitals are also alright, no sign of a fever."_

_Hinata's heartrate flatlined._

_\----------------_

_White._

_That's the first thing Hinata saw._

_It was the only thing he saw._

_Everything was white._

_He was also dressed in white._

"Am I in heaven? D-Did I actually die? Can I finally be left in peace?" Hinata let out a sigh, a small smile on his lips.

"You thought that even if you were in Heaven, I would leave you alone? I wouldn't do something cruel like that, Hinata"

The ginger boy froze at the sound of the voice. His body started to shake and tremble. His heart was beating faster and he felt a lump form in his throat. Shoyo had wondered where this guy was... he hadn't shown himself in two weeks. He was happy when he wouldn't dream of him, but now... now he came back...

"Aren't you gonna welcome me, Hinata? I expected better from you" his voice was closer thab before.

Hinata gulped and tried to calm himself down, but he was too scared. If those two were demons, he... he was the _**devil**_.

"So Hinata" he stood right behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his body. "I see you forgot about me. We can't have that now, can we?" he asked the boy.

Shoyo was too scared to answer, tears were threatening to fall. The taller boy dug his fingers into Hinata's sides, leaving marks behind. "You answer when I ask you, do you understand?" the voice was harsh and laced with anger.

The ginger shook in the embrace. "Y-Yes... I-I understand..." he said. "See? Was that so difficult?" he pat the short boy on the head and turned him to face him. "Look at me" Hinata raised his head slowly, his eyes catching sight of the cruel wicked grin. A tear rolled down his cheek when he finally looked at the other in the eye.

The taller boy laughed and leaned in close. "Now I have to punish you for forgetting me~"

**_~in Aimi's office~_ **

Aimi sat on a couch and held her head in her hands. Tears stained her cheeks, her eye were red. She pulled her legs up and cried. She liked the boy, he was such a pure sunshine and didn't deserve the cruelty of this world. Her heart clenched at the tought of Hinata and the last smile he had given her.

_**~with Oikawa~** _

Oikawa left the doctor's office with a bandage around his knee. He sighed as he looked down, a hand brushing his hair out of his face. "I might as well visit Nee-san" he made his way to his sister's office, passing multiple rooms.

He passed a room with a closed door and saw a sign saying **"R.I.P - This person sadly passed away today"** Oikawa stopped and turned towards the door. He closed his eyes and held his hands up in a praying motion. _"I hope you rest in peace and that you are happy wherever you are"_ he stayed silent for a few more seconds before he walked off.

As soon as Oikawa left, the machine monitoring the heartrate, came back to life. The beat was small and weak.

The boy knocked on his sister's office door and waited for an answer. He frowned when there was no reply. A sob was heard from inside. He leaned his ear to the door and heard crying. Oikawa opened the door and faced his sister's small form. His eyes widened and he closed the door behind him. "N-Nee-san?? Nee-san, are you okay??!!"

He rushed over to his sister and sat next to her, a hand rubbing her back. Aimi looked up, eyes red and make-up smeared around her eyes. "T-Tooru... H-He left us... he- he is gone..." She cried and her brother pulled her in an embrace. "Shh, don't cry... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"What do I do, Tooru? What do I tell his mother? I promised his mother that everything will be alright... what should I do? His mother and his sister will be devasted... How do I tell her?" she cried into his shoulder.

Oikawa held her tightly. "I-I... I don't know... I really don't know..." 'what would I do in Nee-san's place? I don't think I'd be able to do anything..."

_**~with Hinata~** _

A crack was heard.

It was followed by a scream.

Another crack.

Another loud scream.

A hysterical laugh rang through the air.

Hinata lay on the ground, face down and unclothed. His back was littered with red marks and purple-blueish bruises. His legs were spread as he was violated from behind.

The taller male had a wooden stick in his hand, he swung it down and cracked it against Hinata's pale skin, leaving a red mark which slowly started bleeding. He snapped his hips forward and drew a chocked scream out of Hinata.

The ginger boy had tears run down his cheeks, his lower lip was bitten and blood made it's way down his chin. His nose was also bleeding. He was in pain and wanted to get away but he couldn't. This guy was just too strong.

The other male smirked and put the stick away. He thrusted into the warmth of the boy. The earlier relased cum mixed itself with blood. His mouth formed into that wicked smile of his, he turned the boy around and leaned forward. His hands moved over Hinata's chest all the way up to the boy's throat, where he wrapped them around the slender neck. The boy gasped for air as he was choked.

"You like this, don't you Hinata?" he asked the boy and released him from the choke, so he could reply. Hinata took a few breaths "n-no... I-I... don't... like it..." That answer made the violater furious and he pushed his ellbow into the boy's ribs. Hinata tried to fight him off, but his hands were caught and held above his head.

"That was the wrong answer, now you will be punished" he pushed even harder into the ribs until he heard satisfying cracks. He successful broke a few ribs. The boy screamed in pain, his lungs hurting. The predator's face lit up with glee. "So once again Hinata, you like the way I treat you, right?" he looked directly into the ginger's eyes.

Hinata's lips quivered and a fresh stream of tears made their way down. "..........y-y... y-y-es........." The smile grew and he leaned closer, their noses brushing against each other. "Yes what, Hinata?" A finger caressed the boy's cheek. The ginger shivered and trembled. "......y-yes I-I... l-l-like it....." After saying that, Hinata wished to die.

"Well done, Hinata. I will reward you~" he leaned back and pulled out, before he wrapped his hands around Hinata's throat and slammed into him. The boy started to choke and his eyes rolled back.

Hinata's face turned purple and that's when he stopped choking him. He grasped the boy's legs and spread him even further than physically possible for Hinata. The poor boy screamed as he felt his muscle stretch in pain. He thought, his muscles might rip, if this kept going.

"P-Please stop!!! I-I-It h-hurts!!! P-Please!!! I beg you please stop-" he begged and was about to say the violater's name, but before he could do that his mouth was shut. "Were you about to say my name? What did I tell you to call me? Come on, you know"

Hinata cried ".....M-M-Master....." The taller boy grinned like a maniac. "That's right, now take it all" he pushed deeply into the boy and shot a huge load in the boy. He pulled away and leaned forward again. "I hope you don't forget me now, Hinata. If you do, then... your punishment will be worse than today" He took out a knife and turned the boy around. He etched a few lines into his back, those lines turn to words. Finally he left.

Hinata lay there exhausted and in pain. He was slowly slipping away. Finally I can go and-

He couldn't finish his thought as he heard a voice. A familiar voice. It surrounded him with warmth.

_"I hope you rest in peace and that you are happy wherever you are"_

His eyes widen. "...G-Grand K-King..." he tried to sit up, but the pain shocked his body and he slumped down to the ground again with a scream.

He couldn't do anything, he gave up. His eyelids were heavy and he closed his eyes, slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~
> 
> Don't be shy to comment !!  
> I read everyone's comments and I reply to everyone (ฅ’ω’ฅ)♥
> 
> Check out my other stories as well !!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates and stuff:
> 
> @ BabyCrowHina
> 
> If you have questions or you wanna comment something:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma
> 
> I will see you in the next chapter !!
> 
> Love Kiara☆


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie here 👀
> 
> It's another Double Update !!
> 
> Did you think that I would just leave you with one chapter only for last week and this week?
> 
> Nahhh, I'm not that cruel 😌
> 
> Anyway, I hope you accept my apology with this chapter  
> *crosses fingers and prays*
> 
> Enjoy !!!!!

_Previously on Rise of the Phoenix:_

_"Am I in heaven?"_

_"I hope you rest in peace and that you are happy wherever you are"_

_"You like this, don't you Hinata?"_

_"P-Please stop!!! I beg you please stop"_

_\---------------_

A nurse pushed a medicine cart through the hall way and passed the little cups with tablets to their assigned patients. There was one more cup and she walked over to the room, but then she saw the sign and her face held a sad expression. She was about to turn around and walk away, until she heard a beeping sound come from the room. The nurse was confused and opened the door. She thought that maybe another nurse forgot to turn off the machines.

She stepped into the room and gasped, the little cup slipping from her hand and landing on the ground, spilling the tablets. She rushed out of the room.

**_~Aimi's office~_ **

Tooru left after 10 minutes of comforting his sister, he had to get Takeru from school. The boy reluctantly left his older sister, he would have stayed longer, but Aimi insisted that he should go, she had to deal with this situation somehow.

The woman stood up and entered the restroom across from her office. She freshened up and took deep breaths. "I can do this... I have to tell her... She needs to know..." she was about too cry again but she bit her lip. She left the restroom and was about to walk into her office, when she heard the commotion in the hallway. She walked over in curiousity and found out that Hinata was at the centre of the commotion.

Aimi grabbed a nurse's shoulder and made the woman look at her. "What's going on?? What happened??" The nurse took in the doctor's state, she was shaking and small drops of sweat formed on her forehead, her eyes were slightly wide in panic. "T-The boy's heart started beating again..." the nurse announced.

Aimi's mouth dropped open and she rushed into the room where she saw the boy laying there. His chest was moving up and down as he was breathing. The monitor next to him was beeping and his heartrate was stable.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she headed to the boy, grabbing his small hand into her hands. She dropped to her knees and thanked the heavens for bringing the boy back.

The nurses looked at each other and had small smiles on their faces. The doctor who had taken care of Hinata, made sure that Aimi sat down on a chair before telling her, what exactly happened.

A groan made them look towards the boy and watched as his eyes fluttered open. "w... where am I...?" Aimi smiled and softly ran her fingers through his hair. "You are in hospital, Hinata-chan... You had something similar to a panic attack during our session..." she looked towards her colleague.

He got the message and turned to the boy. "We got you to this room and tried to stabilize you, at first we were able to but then..."

"I died" Hinata said, his voice calm, but his expression held hurt and fear. "I felt it"

Aimi kept stroking the boy's head. "But we are glad that you are back with us..." her voice was hoarse from crying. "a lot of people would miss you, Hinata-chan" The boy didn't say anything and only nodded.

"O-Oikawa-san..." The woman smiled "just call me Aimi, okay?" Hinata nodded slowly and fiddled around with his fingers. "A-Aimi-san... I... I need to talk to you... a-alone..." She nodded slowly and her colleague was already on his feet. "Call me when you need something" he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Aimi grabbed his hand and looked at him. The small boy lifted his head up, lips quivering and tears filling up his eyes. "H-H-He was t-t-there..." The woman furrowed her brows slightly "Who was there?"

Hinata took a deep, shaky breath. "B-Before t-those two did what they did... t-there was someone else... h-he told me to call him... M-Master..." The older woman nodded and the boy continued. "H-He is worse than those two... H-He made... he made them do t-those things to me..."

"How... How bad was that so called _'Master'_?" she asked. Shoyo turned around his back towards the woman. She didn't know what he was about to do but waited. The ginger boy grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. He braced himself for a disgusted comment from the doctor.

Aimi's mouth opened and she let out a gasp. Her hands flew to her mouth closing it. Her eyes scanned over Hinata's back, tears falling. _'No way!!! Who would do such a horrible thing?'_

Hinata took a peek over his shoulder and saw the shocked expression on the doctor. He looked at his hands. He was feeling weak and pathetic. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his body. The boy's eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan... You didn't deserve to be treated this way... You are a pure and lovely boy... what they did to you is completely animalistic..." she turned him around and faced the boy. "Listen, you deserve so much better, I will do my best to help you get over them... I promise you Hinata-chan!!!" she said while she cried.

Hinata felt the sincerity in her voice and actions. He cried as well and hugged her. "P-Please help me, A-Aimi-san" they stayed in the embrace for a while, before Shoyo shivered from feeling cold.

He quickly put on his shirt and received some food from a nurse. Aimi had excused herself and headed to her office. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number to Hinata's mother.

**_~in Hikari's car, on speaker~_ **

Hikari's phone was ringing as she stopped at the red light. She pressed the accept button on her phone and put it on speaker. "Hello, Hinata Hikari speaking."

"Hinata-san? This is Oikawa Aimi, from the hospital."

The older Hinata gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Oikawa-san!! How is my baby? Is he alright?"

"Please, call me Aimi, Hinata-san. And Hinata is alright, there have been complications, but he overcame them. He is alright now and eating some food."

Shoyo's mother let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Aimi and you can just call me Hikari. I'm so glad that you are there with him. I'm on my way to get Natsu and then I'm heading to the hospital. We can talk more once I'm there"

"Of course, Hikari. We'll be waiting for you. Drive safely!! See you here then. Bye"

"Bye" she hung up and leaned back in her car. She took deep breaths and arrived at the elementary school.

**_~with Oikawa~_ **

_'I've never seen Nee-san look like that... that boy must have been really important to her... I mean yeah after what the boy had been through... he didn't deserve to pass away...'_ Oikawa picked his nephew up from school and they headed home.

Takeru immediately ran to his room, leaving his uncle alone to his thoughts. Seijoh's captain went to his own room and fell on top of his bed. He looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder what Chibi-chan is doing right now... I bet he is playing with his new friends. How do I get close to him, without sounding or seeming weird and nosy?" he ruffled his hair and sat up. "What is this? Why am I feeling like this?"

He stood up and paced around the room. "Why do I think that he looks so cute and adorable? Why do I want to hug him and keep him from other people?" he groaned and then stopped.

His heart was beating fast, this only happened when he thought about Hinata. Every time he saw the boy, he wanted to hug the boy and just be close to him. He wanted to protect him from harm, be his knight in a shining armour.

Hinata was really cute. Soft and Fluffy ginger locks. Big doe amber eyes, which gleamed golden when he was excited or when light hit them. Cute small button nose. Plump pink lips, which he wanted to taste, kiss and devour them.

Oikawa turned around and looked into the mirror, he froze. His eyes widen and his cheeks were coloured red. "Why... Why am I thinking about kissing Chibi-chan...?" He lifted a hand and placed it over his heart. The rapid heartbeat made Oikawa realize, that he was in love with the little sunshine.

"N-No way?!! Am I for real?!!!" he sat on his bed again. _'What if someone takes him away from me... I can't let that someone else have him... I-I love him...'_ he blushed and let out a squeal. He rolled in his bed embarrassed.

"I'm in love with Chibi... No... I'm in love with Hinata Shoyo" he smiled and fell asleep.

**_~somewhere else~_ **

Papers and books were thrown onto the ground. "You can't run from me, Hinata!! I'm coming to get you and you will be punished for leaving me!!!" an angry voice yelled.

"Hehehe, you will see what it means to make me angry~" he let out a maniacal laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~
> 
> Don't be shy to comment !!  
> I read everyone's comments and I reply to everyone (ฅ’ω’ฅ)♥
> 
> Check out my other stories as well !!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates and stuff:
> 
> @ BabyCrowHina
> 
> If you have questions or you wanna comment something:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/KiaraKarma
> 
> I will see you in the next chapter !!
> 
> Love Kiara☆


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone... I'm sorry for being gone so long... A lot has happened, which stopped be from writing...
> 
> I do enjoy reading everyone's comments...
> 
> At first I took a long break due to some hurtful and threatening comments...
> 
> Afterwards I lost my group of friends who actually supported me with this story... only for them to push me away and yeah... end the friendship...
> 
> So I have been throwing myself in work and just stop writimg for a while...
> 
> Let's just say a lot happened, but I'm back now...
> 
> I also wanna dedicate this to three of my friends who have been cheering me on throughout this whole thing:
> 
> Nana, Khat & Luca
> 
> Thank you so much 💕

_Previously on "Rise of the Phoenix":_

_"T-The boy's heart started beating again..."_

_"P-Please help me, A-Aimi-san"_

_"I'm in love with Chibi... No... I'm in love with Hinata Shoyo"_

_"Hehehe, you will see what it means to make me angry"_

\-------------------------

_**~A week later~** _

_**~Lunch Break - Cafeteria~** _

Hinata and his friends sat at their table and next to them as always was the Volleyball team. Everyone was eating their lunch when a few squeals were heard. Hinata almost choked on his water. He looked up to see a few older girls standing in front of their table, all staring at... him. The poor boy flushed under the attention and ducked his head down, hiding his face.

"How cuuuuuute!!! Sooooo adorable!!!" one girl squealed with her cheeks dusted in pink.

Sae and Yume looked at each other and then at the girls. "Is there something you need, Senpai-tachi?"

"Oh no, we heard that there was a new transfer student and wanted to see for ourselves. We didn't expect him to be so cute and small" the other two girls said.

Hinata kept getting smaller and smaller. The older girls saw that and excused themselves, after ruffling Hinata's hair and squeezing his cheeks.

Oikawa was jealous as hell. _'Nobody should touch my Hinata like that'_ he blinked _'my Hinata?'_ he felt his cheeks warm up.

Shiki shook his head. "They are crazy, stay away from them Shou." he held onto the ginger's left arm. "They are kinda strange... reminds me of my aunt, she always pinches my cheeks and coos at me" Yury said and shuddered.

"Anywayyyy!! Hina, have you read the mangas that we gave you?" Aya quickly changed the subject.

"Ah- uh- yeah... I have..." the boy blushed and pulled out the of mangas he received. "...I didn't read the y-yaoi ones... I-I-I'm not ready for that... yet" he quickly said and looked away.

The girls giggled. "That's okay, you shouldn't go hardcore right at the beginning. But which ones did you like??" asked an overexcited Hana.

"Uh- I actually liked the one about the One Piece dj and the Naruto dj. I think the characters were portraited amazingly. I also love the how there was also a novel like version!!" Hinata got excited when he talked about them.

The girls looked at each other and grinned, before turning to Hinata. "So you like Zodiac's work?"

Shoyo nodded. "The story is so impactful while the art is beautiful. I might have fallen in love with the characters, hahaha"

When Oikawa heard that he almost destroyed his water bottle with the force was using to squeeze it. His other hand came to hide his face. _'Now I'm jealous of some fictional characters?!'_

Yume and Sae leaned forward. "Do you wanna meet **Zodiac**???" Hinata blinked and then vigoriously nodded his head. "Yes please!!!" "They should be here by now, but I guess they are running a little late." said Maki with a thoughtful face. "Eh? What do you mean they should be here?" Shoyo tilted his head to the side and had a cute confused expression on his face. The girls cooed at him.

Oikawa on the other hand made a mental picture of that expression. _'He is too adorable, what the hell? This should be illegal!!!'_ The Volleyball team ignored him like usual, because Oikawa has always been weird.

" **Zodiac** is a actually the name of the duo that make shounen ai mangas. **Hoshino Chi & Ikeda Rine**. Chi is a famous novelist, she has a lot of best-selling books and writes fanfiction on the side. Rine is a popular artist who sold many paintings and she draws great fanart. And they are both our childhood friends and students here at Aoba Johsai." Yuri explained and showed the ginger a picture of them.

"They go to this school ??!! How come I haven't met them yet?" Hinata's eyes sparkled slightly. "There were invited to an event, but you will definitely meet them as they are in our class!" "No way!!" Shoyo put his hands to his pink cheeks. "I can't believe I'm meeting them" His friends smiled at him and his cuteness. So did the volleyball team.

The doors to the cafeteria opened amd the students turned their heads towards two girls. One of the girls, had long blonde hair put up in twintails and smaragd green eyes. She was a little bit shorter than Hinata. She had bandages around her wrists and a few fingers were also bandaged. She was talking to another girl, who had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, bangs swept to the side. She was taller than the blonde and her eyes were lilac-gray. The girls were smiling brightly while they talked.

The students around started whispering, while staring at them with awe. Aya stood up and shout loudly "Chi!!! Rine!!! Over here!!!" The girls looked over to the person that yelled and sighed. The blonde shook her head. They made their way over to the table. Once they got there, Chi pulled on Aya's ear. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scream" Aya whined and held her ear. "Mou~ You're mean!!"

The girl shook her head and her green eyes found a pair of amber ones. She looked him up and down, like she was figuring something out. Hinata suddenly got all nervous and pulled onto his sleeves. "H-Hi" he gave her a shy wave, his face red. The girl smiled at him, making him blush more. "Hi to you too, Shoyo" Hinata's eyes widen "H-How? How do you know my name?" The other girl was the one that answered this time. "These guys talk a lot about you. I'm Rine, nice to meet you Hinata!!" After the blonde observed Hinata, she sat down on the empty seat next to him and smiled. "And I'm Chi"

The volleyball team kept their eyes on them. Oikawa enjoyed the way Hinata was reacting, tho he wanted to make the boy react to him that way. Chi turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the team, when she saw Oikawa stare at the ginger, she smirked at him. The Captain in turn blushed and averted his eyes.

"So, Shoyo I heard the girls lent you some of the mangas Rine and I made. What did you think of them?" "Oh I really liked them, the stories were great, they got me emotional!! And the artwork was beautiful!!!" the boy's eyes sparkled.

The girls looked at each other and then turned to Hinata, smiling brightly. "Thank you~" they said in unison. "So how has school been while we were away? Anything interesting happening?"

Shiki spoke up "nothing really, except that mid terms are coming up and that we gotta work on our group projects" "Nice, have you been studying for your exams?" Chi asked while she chewed on a piece of cucumber. The others sighed and looked away. "Yeah, but we are also busy with our clubs. We need to review everything, but I think that Shou needs a little bit of help with English and Literature. So maybe you can help him, Chi?" Takashi pointed his chopsticks at her. The blonde looked over to the ginger boy and nodded with a smile "Sure"

_**~After school~** _

Hinata and his friends part ways, while they go to their clubs, he walks home with Chi.

"So where do you live?" the blonde asked. She was on the phone replying to comments her readers gave.

"Oh, I live by the cherry blossom park, my parents bought a house there" Hinata smiled.

"Ohhh!! I live there too!! So we might be neighbours!!" she hooked her arm into Hinata's and they walked over to the park. "That's my house over there"

Shoyo looked over and saw that it was right next to his own "I live right next door!!" he smiled.

"Alright, how about we change into more comfortable clothes and then you can come over, I'll help you with the school work" when the boy nodded she smiled and they walked into their own houses.

After Hinata changed into an oversized sweater and a pair of sweatpants. He grabbed the books he needed, took his phone and walked next door, ringing the bell.

The door opened and he was greeted by three small cream coloured kittens with different coloured ribbons. He was startled and fell down. The kittens were all over him, climbing and snuggling against him.

"Tai, Yue, Xing!! You little rascals, how many times do I have to tell you, to not attack the visitors" she bend down as the kittens ran to her, rubbing their heads against her hands. "Go have fun in your room~" with that the kittens escaped into a room.

Chi stood up and held a hand out to Shoyo. "I'm sorry about that. Those three are energetic and playful" she smiled and pulled the boy up. "Come in~"

Hinata walked inside and took his shoes off. "Sorry for the intrusion" He looked around, eyes wide in awe. "Your home is beautiful." Once he was in the living room, he came across pictures of Chi and friends. There was a bigger picture hanging above the couch area.

 _'This must be Chi and her parents... She looks just like them...'_ he thought smiling. "Your parents are really pretty. They look like models or actors."

A book dropped out of the blonde's hand. Hinata looked at her and saw the sad expression on her face. "Chi-" She looked away and held her wrist. "They were actors and did a little bit of modeling... but they had a bad car accident three years ago..."

Hinata walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry..." Chi took a deep breath. "It's okay... It was their time..." she had a sad and far away look in her eyes.

"Anyway Shoyo..." her eyes moved back to Hinata. The boy gave her a smile "Hm, what is it?"

"How long have you been cutting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter...
> 
> Two new characters were introduced... What do you think of them?  
> (they were inspired by my friend)
> 
> I may have said this a lot but I do appreciate the comments and messages you guys send me 💕
> 
> If you got any questions then please ask them
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter
> 
> Love Kiara ☆


End file.
